Torchwood Reborn
Torchwood Reborn is the two-part series premiere of the sci-fi series Torchwood 5. Synopsis Part 1 Archie McArthur the former leader of Torchwood 2 discovers a plot to kill the surviving agents of the institute following the closure of Torchwood 3 over a year ago. He's soon aided by the mysterious River Song and Torchwood 2's former field medic Donald McShane in his investigation to discover who's killing Torchwood's survivors. As the trio tries to stay alive, they are contacted by Douglas and Jessica O'Hara, two agents of the missing Torchwood 4, who believe that the long thought destroyed terrorist group known as the Covenant has risen again and it's bent on destroying Torchwood once and for all. Part 2 A new Torchwood team takes shape as the five try to stop the Covenant's plan to lure all of Torchwood's existing agents into London and destroying it using a super bomb enhanced with an alien radioactive isotope. Unfortunately the enemy knows Torchwood too well as an old acquaintance of Torchwood appears to get his revenge. Plot Part 1 - Teaser The full episode is comming soon until then this is episode one's opening scene. An appetizer - Yours truly and timely 14:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Archie twisted the key into the lock and pushed the door to his flat open. Ever since Torchwood 2 was closed his life was growing more and more frustrating. “Cassie I’m home” Archie shouted but there was no reply “Cassie” Usually Cassie was home before him. He ran upstairs to her bedroom, she could’ve fallen asleep. He opened the door to see Cassie’s body covered in blood, he ran to her side and checked her pulse. She was dead, shot in the back of her head. “I’ve been expecting you Mr. McArthur” a man’s voice said from behind him. Archie heard the sound of a gun clicking. “Who are you” Archie asked as he felt the gun’s tip coming into contact with the back of his head. “It won’t make a difference to you, I’m just hired to kill you and your girlfriend” the assassin replied. Archie responded by swiftly grabbing the man’s gun and twisting it out of his hand. He then punched him, twice in the stomach and once in the jaw knocking him on the floor. Archie then picked up the gun and aimed it at his back. “Who do you work for” Archie said his voice was strained, just this morning he said goodbye to Cassie, his flatmate and nothing more to her, to him she was his life. “You’re gonna die” a shot was heard and then a scream of pain, Archie shot the assassin in the thigh. “I’m not gonna ask you again, WHO DO YOU WORK FOR” Archie shouted but the man did nothing more but laugh. Another shot was heard and the laughter ceased. Archie stormed out of the flat with the gun, he knew that he’d go to jail for homicide, his fingerprints were on the gun, the CCTV made it impossible to tell his story without sounding like a liar. A series of shots were heard as Archie spotted two figures in the dark. There were more assassins after him suddenly a car pulled over right next to him. There was a woman with blond hair in her mid-40s in the driver’s seat. “Come with me if you want to survive the night” she said as Archie fired back at the assassins. “Why should I trust you” Archie shouted. “Because I can get you to safety” Archie had no time to argue so he got in the car. As soon as he closed the door she took off leaving the assassins long behind them. After a few seconds Archie pointed the gun at the woman. “Who are you, I just saw the corpse of the woman I loved so don’t think I’m not gonna shoot you if you don’t reply” Archie threatened. “First of all, my name is River Song and second I’m a time traveller” the Woman replied Opening Credits Robert Carlyle as Archie McArthur Alex Kingston as River Song TORCHWOOD 5 Cillian Murphy as Douglas O’Hara Katie McGrath as Jess O’Hara and James McAvoy as Donald McShane Trivia * * * Category:Torchwood 5